


Bats Not Included

by creamywater13



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamywater13/pseuds/creamywater13
Summary: What if one day the Batfamily became just... The Wayne family? What if all the bats and weaponry and costumes all just disappeared and fights with criminals were replaced with domestic banter? What if everything was different in a way that was too good to be true? In a way that should leave them entirely safe, but something just wasn't right?





	Bats Not Included

"Ah, to be young again. To not have to bear the burden that is public education." Richard leaned around his seat to face his little siblings behind him, "Consider yourselves lucky."

"I like school," said Jason.

"Okay, nerd."

"Is there nothing for you to look forward to, Master Richard," Alfred, butler and chauffeur asked, "Will none of your old friends be attending the same middle school?"

"It's not really a middle school, Alfred. It's a fancy-pants academy that none of my friends got into, and you know what they say about first impressions! I'm a goner already, I know it."

"Well, I'm sure you'll at least make drama club."

Richard slumped in his seat as Jason sat up in his, practically flattened against his window. "Alfred, are we almost there?" He inquired eagerly.

"That we are, Master Jason." Jason gathered up his book bag and removed his seatbelt.

"Can I come with him?" Richard groaned.

"Are you going to find your friends still in elementary?"

"No."

"Then please remain seated." Alfred pulled up to the school, and got out of the car with Jason and Cassandra. Tim piped up from the back seat.

"Byeee!"

"Can I come to preschool with you, Timmy?" Richard turned back around.

"No!"

"Aww, why not?"

"You're too big!"

"Yeah, you're right. You will have to go without me."

Alfred joined them back in the car, "I trust your seatbelt is still on, Master Richard?"

"Roger. Can I start riding in the front seat now that I'm in middle school and all? Don't you have to be at least twelve?"

"If that's what you would like, I suggest you consult your father."

"He'll say no..."

"Then I must do so as well."

This is when Richard was finally quiet. That is, until reaching Gotham Academy.

"I do believe this is your stop, sir?"

"Yes. Thanks, Alfred. Love you, bye!" And with that, young Master Richard Thomas Wayne leapt into the brand new world that was the seventh grade. His little brother Jason Alfred Wayne was probably just as anxious about joining the second grade, but in a different way altogether. Timothy Lucius Wayne was becoming adjusted to preschool by now, and would do just fine. His sister Cassandra Martha Wayne would now begin kindergarten, finally an official elementary student. Damian Ibn al Xu'ffasch Wayne was still but an infant, and to remain at home with his mother.

***

Much to his surprise, there was somebody in Richard's first class that he recognized. It was the pretty redhead girl he had mingled with at his father's galas and other charity events-- the commissioner's daughter. What was it? B... Barbara, maybe? Gordon, Barbara Gordon. He slid into the seat next to her.

"Hey, remember me? We've met before at--"

"Alright, class, the bell is going to ring in just a minute here, and then we'll get started. I hope you're ready." Thanks a lot for the interruption, teach.

"We've met before at charity galas."

"There was one just last month, of course I remember," Barbara said, "You're Bruce Wayne's son, our parents make us talk all the time."

"I know. But nobody's forcing us to talk to each other now. Maybe if we try doing it for fun, we'll end up liking it."

"You'd better not be hitting on me, Wayne." This caused Richard to lean away a little. He hadn't even realized how close he'd gotten to her.

"What? No way, I just don't know anybody else here. I've never been to a school like this."

"Me neither."

"See? We have something in common, we're bonding already. Have you listened to Under My Skin? It just came out a few months ago." This finally got Barbara to return a smile.

"Some of it."

"Dude."

Now the bell would ring and allow class to begin. Though he had finally said something that Barbara seemed to care for, Richard couldn't help but to worry just a little. What if this was what it was like all day? What if he had to go home for break at the end of the week and had to tell his family that he hadn't successfully made any friends. He caught himself thinking at one point; "I just miss my dad."

***

"Okay, class, for this question I'd like to see if anyone other than Jason knows the answer. Got it?"

Jason dropped his aching arm and slumped in his seat. If anyone else cared to answer, wouldn't they have volunteered already?

"Remember, it's only the first day, this is just a review, you don't need to worry about getting it wrong. In fact, if you share your thoughts, you might just find you've earned yourself a treat by the time it's recess." A few more hands finally made their way toward the ceiling. Jason hadn't been promised a treat, but he didn't need one, either. That's not to say he wouldn't like a treat, but the experience of learning alone was fun for him. In fact, he wasn't even particularly looking forward to recess. According to the class schedule written on the board, the getting-to-know-you activities would begin after recess. Jason felt that the handful of students he knew from last year was plenty.

Alfred always encouraged Jason to be friendly with his fellow students, and his father had developed a habit of asking him to at least try and make friends. It never really worked out all that well for Jason. It wasn't that he didn't like the other kids, it's just that making friends wasn't what got him in the classroom. He wanted an education, he wanted to learn, he didn't want to play outside with children that spent their lunchtime talking about how much money he had. He looked forward to the day that he'd be able to see Cass at combined lunchtimes and sit with her instead. Just because a butler made his pb and j instead of an older sibling or tired parent didn't mean that he felt any different from the other children.

Jason remembered how Richard had asked to come with him to second grade earlier that morning. Jason wished it was the other way around, and he could follow his big brother to Gotham Academy. Everyone there was more like them. Nerd or not, was it too much to ask for Jason to feel like he was seen as normal? Bruce knew Jason was normal, but also acknowledged what made him special. Jason couldn't help but to find himself thinking, "I just miss my dad."

***

Kindergarten wasn't all that bad at first. After all, it wasn't very different from the preschool Cassandra had just graduated from. There was a little more order built into the function of the classroom, but it wasn't even noticeable to her. The other difference, however, made things a little difficult. In this kindergarten class, there was nowhere near as much one on one time with instructors. For a child as intelligent as Cassandra to be so quiet was frustrating for the teacher. Mrs. Sandoval knew that little Miss Wayne would be one of her smartest students and was excited to have her in class, but upon discovering that Cassie wasn't really one to share her thoughts and ideas out loud, she was a little disappointed. An entire room for learning set aside only to be filled with adorable little monkeys and a terrifically shy prodigy.

The truth was, Cassie loved her father. Being the man that raised her, played with her, taught her the basics, he was an absolute role model to her. It would be more than fair to say that she was trying to cope with a bit of attachment anxiety. She didn't want to talk to her teacher, Mrs. Sandoval didn't understand her. She wanted her dad, someone who did understand. Cassie had had a similar issue when beginning preschool, but eventually adjusted due to being able to learn one on one with instructors. This was different. This was a whole class with one shared subject at a time, and she didn't really care for it. Of course she would do her best to carry on and participate, but the thought crossing her mind more than any other, was "I miss my dad."

***

Although Timmy had been at preschool since the summer began, he was still adjusting. He didn't really listen to the instructors when they were talking to each other, so he didn't know that they were considering moving him up a class level. They hadn't gone through with it yet, as Tim was still only three, and the pacing of a three year old's development are very important.They were now discussing whether to leave Mr. Wayne an email about it, but what would the point be if Timmy actually was too young? They proceeded with their everyday assessment as usual in hopes to reach a consensus.

Tim also carried on with his usual daily activities, participating in simple crafts and games, having little conversations with instructors and so forth. His older brothers and sisters were all at school now, and it was a little different not having Cassie around during the day. It was his sister that he'd chatter to the most, but now that she was gone, he was quieter. He was playing by himself again now, which was a little worrying to a couple of the instructors. Timmy loved his sister and hadn't really bothered with learning to connect with the other children his age. He missed having Cass around, but also missed being at home with his family. He could learn from his dad just fine at the manor. He didn't entirely recognize what he was feeling, but little Tim missed his dad.

***

"Are you positively sure about this, Mistress Talia?"

"Have a little faith in me, Alfred. Just watch."

...

"See? I told you. He's fine. He's extraordinary."

"Yes, well, I must admit that I would appreciate you explaining to me what exactly is going on before you begin tossing infants in the pool next time."

"If I had actually 'tossed' him, he would still be fine. A small child must be taught to swim, but babies at Damian's age can manage already. It's not just that either, but my son is an outstanding child. Born for greatness."

"Yes, I, ah, believe you have mentioned as much, and I must once again concur. All of your children have shown to be fine examples and I couldn't be more proud."

Talia didn't respond.

"Well, then. If I need not be worried, then I shall make my way to the kitchen to put a lunch together."

"Very well."

What a strange woman. The mother of Bruce Wayne's children, Talia Al Ghul Wayne had not gone through this procedure with the other babies. Cassandra was only just improving her beginning swimming level, and Bruce himself may not have approved of this method. However, Bruce's concerns could not stop Talia. Her only concerns were for Damian, her newest baby. It was clear to see from anyone's perspective that he was special to her. Perhaps it was because he looked more like her than any of the other children? Maybe because her peculiar old father also had some sort of fixation on him. Damian's siblings figured it was because he was the baby in the family. They couldn't remember or process being that young, so they didn't know any better. Those who were old enough did pick up on the fact that their mother was a little distant with them, even more so than their father, and tried not to let it bother them. If she would be like that with them anyways, why blame the innocent baby? It was easier to get along with dad anyway. Oh how his children missed their father, and how he missed them.

***

They're already getting so big, Bruce thought, looking into that same strange glass as he did every night. Richard was in middle school now, and Cassie in kindergarten. How fast it all flew by. If he could only keep each and every one of them by his side forever. But the way things were going with Talia and her treatment of Damian, it seemed that Bruce would not quite earn that pleasure in the way that he was hoping for.

"Again, Bruce? Please come to bed, you have work tomorrow."

"Wait."

"For what, beloved?"

Bruce didn't give her an answer. He simply stood there and watched the seconds ticking by on the old grandfather clock. Before Bruce could once again ask himself the question that had been plaguing him for years now, Talia beat him to it.

"What is it about that old clock, anyway? Has it not always been there?"

"I believe it has."

"Then what is it we are waiting for?"

Bruce tried to remember. He came back here every night, staring that same face down from 10:30 to... Something. He was waiting for a specific minute, but he could never remember which one or why. 10:45 became 10:46 and the deja vu only grew stronger. All the other times that he had come down here and done this, he'd become satisfied upon seeing a certain minute pass and go to bed, but he didn't ever know what it was until he saw it. 10:47... 10:48. There it was. Bedtime.

"Alright. I'm done now." Bruce turned to his wife and gave her a soft smile.

"Finally. You need sleep." She led him upstairs and they called it a night. As Bruce was drifting off, he came to the brutal realization that he couldn't remember what number he had just waited for, and would surely end up waiting for again. Sometime after 10:30, but... The thought was gone, and slumber arrived in its place.

Elsewhere inside the manor, Richard thought to himself about the people he had met that day. The first day of seventh grade hadn't been such a failure after all. If he could only keep it up and find a way to cope with several classes a day, he'd be just fine. He had gotten himself into an esteemed academy, after all. He wondered what his dad had done that day. Probably nothing as exciting. It seemed to Richard that the most exciting part of his dad's daily schedule was that weird clock thing he would stay up to do some nights. Richard didn't understand why he did it, but figured that he would know if it really mattered. Then his mind drifted and he thought maybe the family would go out for ice cream or something that weekend to celebrate going back to school. After all, they'd be able to afford it. Richard was then swept away into sleep as he dreamt of his frozen sweet treats.

Jason was having a hard time falling asleep that night. He was perfectly comfortable in his bed like always, but there would be a beginning of the year assessment in a week or so at school, new vocab and spelling words taught to the class the next day, not to mention the math facts routine. It was all a lot, and part of Jason wanted to do all of it that very second, but what he probably most looked forward to about being back at school was all of the reading time. He loved to allow himself to become engrossed in any sort of book he picked up and challenge his mind to adapt to new information. He got his imagination working, thinking about favorite stories of his, and let it all fade away into dreams.

Cass wasn't struggling with sleep quite as much. At first, she didn't feel very sleepy at all, she just felt anxious about going to school, but as everything came back to her, it all began to tire her out. She remembered what it was like when she learned things from playing with her dad, and how much she loved that time. Memories like this eased her mind and put her to rest.

Although Tim's day had been a little tougher than average, this also only effectively tired him out more and he was right to sleep with dreams he wouldn't ever be able to remember.

***

Richard's 3rd period class had a seating chart, and although whoever sat to his left hadn't attended the day before, he was here now. He answered to the name "Harper, Roy" during role call. Richard knew he had to introduce himself.

"Hi. Richard Wayne." He extended a hand.

"Roy Harper." Roy shook the hand.

"Is all this new to you too?"

"Pretty sure middle school's new to everyone in this class."

"I mean the fancy academy scene."

"Oh, for sure. Bruce Wayne didn't have you in a place like this for elementary?"

"No. He thought it would be a bit much for such a young child, but that I should start getting a little more ambitious at this age."

"Fair enough."

"You?"

"Was adopted into it. Oliver Queen."

"Really? Have I seen you at any charity galas?"

"Probably not. Ollie doesn't make me go."

"Lucky."

Day two didn't seem like it would be so bad at all. Richard was already making new friends. He learned throughout 3rd and 4th period that Roy Harper was a loud, sort of cocky kid, but it was a nice change compared to the uptight quiet at home. Richard found Barbara Gordon again and shared lunch with her. She was still sarcastic with him, but it felt more like friendly banter than outright rejection. Barbara had finally listened to Avril Lavigne's Under The Skin, which instantly got an excited conversation going. Barbara's new friend Pam joined in the conversation and the warmth and comfort Richard felt surrounded by these fresh faces was something he hadn't gotten in some time. He hadn't even noticed how lonely it was at home, but the contrast was hard to miss.

***

Jason elected to spend another recess alone, reading in a corner against the school. It was incredibly hot outside, but the intense sunshine made it easier to see the words under the shade. Jason had found the perfect balance of light in his little hiding spot, and dreaded the ringing of the bell. Usually he didn't care about recess coming to an end, but this chapter had captured his full attention and interest. The last thing he wanted was for his immersion to be interrupted. However, he heard someone approaching nearby, and looked up to see one of the recess aides eyeing him. What did she want? Did even the grown-ups here think Jason was weird? Could he not escape the prying eyes of criticism even at recess? He did his best to turn his focus back to his story, but couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on him. Not until the bell finally rang.

***

Cassie and Tim both still missed their families, but were also still having their brains put to the test. Cassie couldn't go quite as fast as was natural for her, thanks to being stuck at the same pace as the rest of the class, and remained the quiet kid. Timmy was still given slightly more challenging puzzles and activities, and took to them relatively well. Their father would be proud of both of them, though he'd also try and encourage them to cheer up. If Richard could only be with them, they probably wouldn't get bored at lunch and naptime as they did, as he always had something to say. Alfred understood the two better than anyone else did, and they both preferred his teaching methods. They did their best to learn and grow and participate, but they still just wanted to go home.

***

At home, behind the scenes of all the others' lives, Talia wasn't quite as nurturing with Damian as everyone thought she was. Sure, she spent a lot of time babying and coddling him, but she also continued to challenge him. Damian was still but an infant, but to Talia, it was best to start shaping him for his future as early as possible. To Alfred, it seemed that it wasn't possible to get a baby to be what she wanted, but there was something special about Damian. He hardly ever failed to surprise Alfred. Of course, the other Wayne children were all very fast developers, but none of them had been tested quite this early. Damian clearly meant more to Talia than anything, but more than her other children? Why? Would she continue to behave this way if Bruce was home? Were the other children aware of this special treatment, and how would they feel about it if they were? Alfred couldn't help his concern. Of course he loved and believed in Damian, but he felt that way with every child. They were blossoming into individuals of their own, as Alfred was well aware of, but all of Damian's blossoming seemed to come at Talia's pace rather than his own.

"Ah, Mistress Talia...?"

"Yes, Alfred?"

"You have spent so much time with dear Damian, which I must admire you for, but might I also suggest that you take a break? Parenting is no easy task and you have been at it without rest for such a long time. Perhaps you deserve a day off?"

"I appreciate it, Alfred, but if I was interested in a day off, I would have taken it already. I enjoy nothing more than spending time with my baby."

"Of course. I shall remind Master Bruce of this for you should he ever consider a date night."

"Alfred."

"My apologies."

"I know you have served for this family for a very long time, Alfred. But that doesn't make you family. You have no ties by blood. This child is mine, not yours."

"Of course. If you'll excuse me."

"You are excused."

"Thank you."

***

10:40, 41, 42... What are you waiting for, Bruce? It's just a clock, it's always been there.

"What's with the clock again?"

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Richard?"

"I just wanna know." So do I, thought Bruce.

"Well, see, it's 10:43 now, which means it's well past time for you to be in bed, falling asleep. Would you like some warm milk or something?"

"I'm not a baby anymore, dad. I wanna know what you're doing."

"Waiting for the right time, I suppose."

"For what?"

"The right time to go on a hunt for any little nuisances out of bed and destroy them."

"Oh no." Sarcasm.

"Oh, yes. Any minute now... 30 seconds to get back in bed or else."

"Or else you'll destroy me?"

"27 seconds, 26, 25..." Bruce began wiggling his fingers slowly and menacingly.

"What are you doing?"

"22, 21, 20..."

"My room is all the way upstairs, down the hall..."

"Then you'd better start running before I get to ten."

"Daaaaaaadd."

"9, 8, 7..."

"No fair!"

"You're only safe in your bed now, Richard." Richard finally took off towards his room. "Not too loud, Richard. The little ones are sleeping." Bruce pursued carefully, quietly, quickly. Richard leapt over a couple of stairs, only to fall to his knees.

"No!"

"Shhhh."

"Ah!" He scrambled back to his feet and kept running, as quietly as he could manage. He darted into his room and shut the door. Bruce followed and tried the handle. Richard was holding it from the other side, but Bruce was stronger.

"You're only safe if you're in bed."

"No! No..." After a moment or so, the doorknob went loose and Bruce opened it. Richard pulled the covers over his head.

"Goodnight, Richard."

Richard peeked out from under the blankets. "Goodnight, dad."

"I love you, son."

"Love you too, dad."

"Get a good sleep tonight."

"Okay, dad."

And with that, Bruce left the room, carefully and quietly, and went to bed. Richard giggled to himself as he pulled the blankets back over his head and listened for a moment. Once he determined that it was safe, he pulled them back down to his shoulders and went to sleep.

***

"Hey. Wayne."

"Yeah, Roy?"

"Wanna sit with me at lunch?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Sick. Follow me when the bell rings. I'm thinking we'll go off campus."

"Really?"

"Sure. There's a little shop somewhere near here, like down the street. Shouldn't be a bad walk, we can pick something up there."

"Sounds great."

"Cool. We're totally gonna do it. You have cash, right?"

"Yup."

"Okay, good. Don't forget, you'll follow me when the bell rings."

***

Jason was almost alone at recess once again. Almost, because that recess aide was still there, practically breathing down his neck, even several feet away. Whenever he looked up, he caught her turning away, and whenever he looked down, he felt her gaze slide back over to him. Jason tried to carry on for another minute or so, but he started getting kind of creeped out. He sighed, closed his book, and finally got up to look for another place to try and read in peace. At first, he thought that he'd managed to properly slip away, as the recess aide now only looked lost. Jason turned back to his reading, but only got a couple pages in before he felt the eyes again. Jason was done. Two could play at that game. Jason closed his book, looked up from it, and met the aide's eyes with his own. Now it was a staring contest, or, it was until the aide started walking toward him. Jason's heart was pounding, but he didn't break. He just sat and waited until she had approached him.

"Kid, what's your name?"  
"I don't have to tell you."

"Yes you do. I work here and I'm looking for somebody. What's your name?"

"Jason."

"Jason Wayne?"

"Yes."

"Good. Look, they need you for a special program for the school, but I don't want to bother you all through recess anymore. Just follow me when the bell rings, kay?"

Jason couldn't answer at first, he had to fight back the tears of fear climbing their way up into his throat and his eyes. Still, he didn't break. "Kay."

"Alright. That's all. Enjoy your recess, Jason, but don't forget. Follow me when the bell rings."

***

"I can't remember the last time I was in a place like this."

"What, a grocery store?"

"Alfred, uh, the butler, does most of the shopping. I like to come along sometimes, but he usually takes care of it when I'm not around.

"Gotcha. Come on, let's go see what kinds of snacks they've got. I'm thinking pizza, but we'd have to sneak into the place where they keep the ovens back at school."

"Do you even know where that is?"

"Well, not yet."

"Let's do pizza next time, then. We've got all kinds of money available, right? We could probably pick up a whole barrel of corn or something."

"What would we do with all that corn?"

"Dunno. Probably feed a small village."

"Ha! I like your style, Wayne. Check it, candy bars are buy two get one free."

"No way!"

"Like we need free." Roy started scooping varies candies into the shopping cart.

"They've gotta have a sale on ice cream, too. Now that summer's coming to an end."

"Definitely gotta check that out, but later so that it doesn't melt if we get any."

"Duh." Dick pushed the cart along the candy aisle as though it was a scooter he was riding.

"Whoa. Can I try?" Roy had caught sight of what was going on.

"Sure. Let's see how fast you can go. I do currently hold the record for highest speed within my family, so we'll have to see how you do." Richard hopped off his ride and waited for Roy to get on. In truth, Richard was never allowed to do that, but here with nobody but Roy, he could do whatever he wanted.

"Alright. Check it." Roy got himself pumping, and he was pretty speedy, but one of the wheels began to twist. "Mayday!" He crashed, and a wide variety of junk foods came raining down upon him like an avalanche. He quickly abandoned ship. "Oops." The boys turned to each other, and cracked up.

"That was amazing! Look at how much stuff we got in the cart. Might as well just pay for it all."

"Sure! That was awesome. Now it's your turn."

"Oh, yeah!" Richard pulled the cart out of the wall of goods and got it going at a pretty good speed again. The boys went back and forth taking turns and adding fallen items to their purchase. That is, until Richard was barreling straight toward another customer. "Uh oh."

"Stop, stop, stop stop!" Roy dove for the cart and grabbed as tight as he could. Using his surprising strength, he was able to catch Richard and slow his ride to a stop before this random lady was in any way injured.

"Do you really think you should be doing that here?" She crabbed.

"No.

"Probably not."

"Sorry," Richard could feel his face turning red.

"How old are you boys," the lady demanded, "and where are your parents?"

"Fifteen," Roy lied.

"Sure you are. Shouldn't you be at school?"

"No, ma'am. It's our lunch break."

"Why would we have our uniforms on if we were ditching?"

"Don't backtalk me. Stay right there, I'm getting an employee," The lady stormed off.

"We should go."

"You think?"

"Quick, let's check out. They'll think we're valued customers and won't get us in trouble."

Roy grabbed the cart and began hurrying to check out. "Make sure you've got your money ready!"

"Got it," Richard followed close behind. They got to check out just before the stranger woman could come back with someone to get them in trouble. "I just realized we're going to have to carry all this stuff back to school."

"We can stick some of it in our backpacks. Here." Roy removed his bag and opened it up. Richard helped load the goods into it. "Well, my bag's all kinds of heavy now, so I think the mission was a success."

"You said it."

"Let's get back to campus before it's too late."

***

Dong, dong, dong. There was the bell for the end of recess. If Jason didn't go over to the aide on his own, she'd probably come find him and bring him in anyway. Was there really any special program being put together on only the third day? Jason continued on, carrying himself across the school yard. What if he just lined up with the rest of his class to go back inside and the aide just forgot about it? It was probably worth a shot. Even if Jason didn't know exactly why he had such a bad feeling in his gut, he was going to go along with it. He made his way over to line, sweating even more than usual under the glaring heat. The aide followed. Jason got into line, and she came over to stand next to him. She leaned down to his level and spoke softly, "Remember what I said? Follow me." She took Jason by the wrist, and led him away from what he knew.

"Alright, Jason. Sit tight while I find out where the administrators are that should have been here by now."

Jason didn't sit. Though he had been at this school since kindergarten, he wouldn't say that he knew this woman. He didn't even know her name, just that he was alone with her in the teacher's lounge with the door shut for some reason. He had expected to be taken down the office with some other kids, but that hadn't happened, and Jason's fear only grew worse. I have to get out of here before I find out why she took me with her.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Sorry, hold for a sec. Jason. I'm on the phone. Please wait a minute."

"I said I gotta go to the bathroom. Please?"

"Why didn't you go at recess?"

"I didn't know I had to. But I really do."

"Just hang on and read your book for a minute and then I'll escort you to the bathroom."

"How long is the phone call gonna be?"

"Look, your story distracted you before, right? Just keep reading and I'll handle it in just a second."

"I'll try, I guess..." Jason finally sat down. His plan hadn't worked. Now what?

"Yes, I have him with me. You do know how to get here, right?" Why wouldn't people from the school know how to get there? "Yes, I'm sure. He told me himself. Yes! God, do you think I'm stupid? We're not going to wait around forever, they're going to want him back in class soon." Back in class? Was she going to let him go back to class if this person didn't show up? "Just get here asap, please. Poor kid doesn't have all day." She glanced in Jason's direction as she said this, which allowed him to ease up a little. That was right, he didn't have all day, he had classwork to do. He had no time for this stunt. "Got it. Later." She hung up. "Okay. Let's take you to the bathroom."

Jason followed through with his bluff, but still didn't know what to do. She couldn't come into the boys' bathroom, but was waiting just outside the entrance. He could try and just run, but that would be stupid if all of this was really nothing. Now he actually did have to go to the bathroom, so he finished up, washed his hands, and... Kept washing. Was it safe to go back out there? Of course it was, he'd go back to class if the "administrators" didn't show, right? Right. And if they did show, they'd talk to him about some stupid program and he'd tell them he'd have to go home and ask his dad to join and they'd send him back to class and he'd go home. Right?

"You done?" The aide asked, and Jason responded with a nod. "Good, let's get you back in the teacher's lounge to wait for Mr. Steele, alright? He's in charge of the program and shouldn't take too much longer." Jason just kept quiet and followed her. Back in the teacher's lounge, he picked his book back up and tried to use it as a means of drowning out his worry. It felt like hours were slowly dragging themselves along as Jason waiting with the aide. He still didn't know her name. She was still watching him. Then, finally...

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I'm Mr. Steele, nice to meet you, Jason." Mr. Steele held out a hand, and tentatively, Jason took it. After the handshake, Steele continued, "You are Jason Wayne, son of Mr. Bruce Wayne, right?" Jason shook his head and Mr. Steele furrowed his brow.

"He is, don't worry," said the aide, "He's just a little nervous."

"Oh, I understand. Been through it many times before myself. Your mouth has probably gotten all kinds of dry, poor kid. Let's get you a drink of water." The aide went to the water dispenser and did just that. She gave it over to Jason after the briefest of pauses, and he didn't drink it.

"So, Jason. Rumor has it you're a clever kid. Is this right?" Steele had his eyes locked on Jason now, too, which made him all the more unsettled. To tell the truth, however, his mouth was getting a little dry.

"Well, I, uh, I like school," Jason replied.

"Wow. Good kid. Most don't, they'd rather slack off and have recess all day long."

"Well. You're keeping me out of class."

"It won't be long, don't worry. We just want you to take a test. It's an evaluation given only to smart kids like yourself to see if you need to receive your education differently. I will warn you that it's sort of a long test, so if you want to go to the bathroom or get a drink or anything, you should take care of it now."

"No thanks. I already went."

"Good. Then let's get started." Steele pulled out a packet of papers and placed it on a table in front of Jason. "If you'll sit here," he also produced a pencil and set it next to the paper, "Then we can begin."

Jason relaxed a little more and moved into the seat at the table. There was actually a test there, an actual pencil, and actual quiet in the room. That was all. Jason took a drink of his water and started on the test. Lucky for him, it began with a reading portion. Inattentively, he finished his water and proceeded with the test as confidence began to push anxiety aside. He could do evaluation just fine, except... It was more difficult this time around for some reason. Perhaps because Jason suddenly felt so inexplicably sleepy...

***

Bruce Wayne stood solemnly in his home, once again watching that same grandfather clock as the night around him deepened. It was late, but he stayed up... Waiting. This time, however, he knew why. He had something to wait for.

10:48 pm came and went, and there was still no word back from the police about the disappearance of Jason Wayne.


End file.
